He Knows?
by Slip'n'Slide
Summary: Tsunade decides that one escort for three ninja isn't enough. So she sends two others to help Shikamaru watch the Sand Siblings. GaaraxHinata, KankuroxTenten, ShikamaruxTemari
1. Chapter 1

" So what's going on here? " Tenten asked the three girls in front of her. The said three girls, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata, just turned and looked at her.

" We're trying to get Hinata all prettied up because her cruuuuush is coming to town today " Ino teased the lavender-eyed beauty.

" I'm trying to put the make-up on her but she's more stubborn than she let's on " Sakura said as she held Hina's face with one hand and began putting eyeshadow on with the other hand.

" D-d-do you really think this is the right color for me? D-d-do you think make-up is good for me at all? " Hina asked with her cute little stutter.

" Oh don't be a poor sport Hina, Sakura makes make-up look good on anyone " Ino said with a smile.

" Are y-y-you sure? " she asked the two girls.

" Just wait till I'm done with you, you won't doubt me anymore " Sakura grinned as she put the eyeshadow away and took out the eyeliner," Hold very still now ".

Hinata did as she was instructed and soon felt something begin to color just above her bottom eyelashes. Ino smiled as Sakura put that away too, then took out the lipstick. She asked Hina to put her lips in a specific position and begin to apply the light pink color.

" You really do look beautiful Hina " ,Tenten said from behind Ino," So who's this crush of yours? ".

Hinata's face became the equivilent of a tomato," Y-y-you wouldn't remember him ".

" It's Gaara the Kazekage " Ino smiled as Hinata turned even redder.

" I-it's not like that! I'm just going to be his guide while he's in Konoha! " Hinata tried to plead her case to the other three.

Just then Shikamaru poofed near the girls," So so troublesome " he muttered to himself. " The Kazekage is arriving in a couple of minutes, Tenten and Hinata, you two are to report at the gate...now " he sighed as he disappeared, most likely going to the gate to wait.

"Don't worry Hina, your in good hands. At least with Gaara you won't get hit on every second, unlike his brother Kankuro. Which is exactly who I have to guide around. And I swear, the first time he so much as touches me, I'm gonna- " she was cut off.

" Done! " ,Sakura called out as she put her make-up away and snapped the case closed," Gaara's not gonna be able to resist you! ".

" Come on, we have to go. Bye Ino, bye Sakura " Tenten called out to the girls as she grabbed Hinata's arm and then poofed away.

" I hope this works, I just want her to be happy " Ino sighed.

" Yeah me too. Those two have been stepping around each other for about a year, it's driving me up the wall! " Sakura said as the two girls began walking towards the training grounds to spar.

Scene Change

Shikamaru looked up as Tenten and Hinata appeared in his sight," Sit down and wait, there coming up the hill right now ". Both girls nodded and took a seat next to their comrade. Eventually, a couple of minutes later, the three siblings arrived at the gate.

Sighing, Shikamaru stood up," Your late but I guess it's better than not showing up at all ".

" Oh shut up and escort us Nara " Temari smirked at the shadow possessor.

" Actually it's different this time. I'm only going to be showing around you Temari. Tenten here is to show around that pervert of a brother you have. And for the Kazekage, Hinata is here to ensure you are shown what you would like to see " Shikamaru sighed after the mouthful.

Temari blinked," Your right, that is new, it's also total bullshit! Why would she use three when one is all she needs to do the job? ".

Shikamaru threw her a glare that completely stopped her rants," Come on, we'll start over here ". And his gaze read ' And I'll explain it to you even more '.

Once Shikamaru and Temari were out of distance, Kankuro looked to Tenten," Should we get goin' beautiful? ".

Tenten glared," Don't call me that! Follow " and then she began walking towards the opposite direction of the other two. He followed grummbling something about ' not her dog '.

Which in fact left Hinata alone with the Kazekage, Gaara no Sabaku, her crush. She tried not to blush as she realized this fact. " Where would you like t-t-to go first K-kazekage-sama? " she asked trying her best not to stutter too much.

Gaara in turn, tried not to smile. He found her stutters entirely cute," Anywhere you would like to show me Hinata. You don't have to be so formal with me, Gaara will be fine " his smile slipped out as he saw her blush deepen.

" A-a-all right Gaara. Let's head over to my favorite place to eat. I'm hungry and am I correct to believe that you are as well? " she asked as she began to walk in the direction of the cafe.

" Yes, the long journey has been tiring, something to eat would be great " Gaara smiled at the pale woman in front of him.

" All right, well it's not that far but it's not exactly close either. I hope you don't mind the long walk " she said with an apologetic tone.

" Not at all, we should be on our way before my legs decided to give out " he smiled softly as he joked.

Hinata laughed, then covered her mouth," I'm s-s-sorry G-gaara. I don't mean to laugh at you. But you really have changed since the chuunin exams. Your nicer, more gentle, and do not have that threatening aura about you anymore ".

He grinned in response," It's okay, I understand that I've changed. But it has been for the good. And I'm glad to hear that I don't scare you anymore " he winked at her, earning a blush that spread across her cheeks and neck.

" You never did scare me Gaara. I understand back then you were misunderstood. You just need someone to open your heart alittle more " she replied with a small smile and an even smaller blush.

" Shall we get going? " the red-headed male asked Hinata with a smile on his face. He held his arm out in front of her to signal she was to go first. " I do not know where this place is, would you be so kind as to escort me? " he said in a polite tone.

Hinata's face lit up with joy and she laughed," That is a good idea, after all, I am your guide for the remainder of your stay ". She began walking toward the cafe downtown. The people there were always friendly to her and she had no doubt they would treat the Kazekage with the same respect.

Finally she stopped, in front of her, seated inside the cafe, were two jounins having a conversation over lunch. A dark blush stained her cheeks when she realized that she knew the two said jounin.

Entering, she stopped in front of their table, Gaara stopping to stand at her side," I hope I am not interuppting anything. I just wish to say hello to you both ".

TBC

Hmmm, who could the two be?

I don't normally like Sakura, but I decided to put her in the story because I feel alittle guilty about bashing her all the time.

Review please...I'm always looking for helpful hints and compliments.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I forgot to put my disclaimer in the last chapter.

I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in Naruto.

But if I did, I wouldn't hesitate to jump Neji Hyuga and claim him for myself.

Kakashi Hatake looked up at the Hyuga heiress standing infront of his table. Smiling widely at her, he tightened his hold on Iruka's hand.

Iruka blushed slightly at being caught in public with his boyfriend, the copy nin. "Hinata! What a suprise, how are you doing? " he asked as he kept his eyes focused on the pale eyed girl. Willing his blush to disappear.

Hinata smiled in response," I am doing fine Iruka-sensei. You look well, as do you Hatake-san " she spoke to Kakashi and gave a nod. Then a blush lined her cheeks," Oh my, excuse me. Iruka-sensei, Hatake-san, you are familiar with Kazekage-sama? ".

In response to hearing his title, Gaara turned his gaze from the blush on his guide's face, to the two men sitting at the table. " Hello " was his short reply to the men.

Iruka smiled at him," How are you today Kazekage-sama? I hope Hinata is showing you around to your liking. Today is such a beautiful day ".

" Hn " Gaara mumbled, he didn't feel like talking anymore. He was more curious about the Hyuga's daily schedule then about the jounin and his boyfriends' lunch date.

Hinata laughed," Well, I am sorry to interuppt your lunch, but we should get going. Goodbye " she waved to them as she headed towards the door, Gaara following close behind her.

" So G-g-gaara where would you like to go? A-anyplace specific? " she stuttered out softly to him.

' It seems as though she stutters a lot less or barely at all when she is near certain people...but she stutters around me. Maybe she- ' Gaara was cut off from his thoughts as Hinata stared at him," Excuse me? " he asked.

" I-I-I was w-wondering if you w-would mind coming with m-me to train " she repeated her question.

Gaara smirked as he realized she was blushing again," Why do you do that? " he asked outloud.

She blinked a couple times," Do what? Train? " she asked softly.

He chuckled, suprising her," No, I understand about the training part. Why do you blush? Why does anyone blush? " he asked curiously.

" Oh...w-w-well, people b-blush all the t-t-time. It can mean embarrassment, or it c-c-can mean you l-l-like someone..." she trailed off, her blush growing in size, if that was even possible.

" Which one is it for you? Are you embarrassed around me or do you like me? " he asked for purely curious purposes only...yeah right.

" U-u-ummm well I- " she was cut off as a shuriken passed right between her face and Gaara's face." E-eep " she muttered as she fell backwards on her bottom.

Gaara began to step forward to help her, when his brother came out of nowhere, pushing him on top of the poor girl.

" Haha, can't catch me! " Kankuro called out as he began to dodge all sorts of weapons being thrown at him.

Around the corner, in full pursuit of the perverted sand sibling, came Tenten.

She held up her scroll for summoning weapons and it was clear that the scroll was aimed at the person trying to run away from her.

" Kankuro! You pervert! Get back here so I can turn you into one of my practice dolls! I warned you what would happen if you grabbed my ass! " she yelled as she sprinted after his form.

Gaara sighed and glanced down at the girl under him. Her face was covered in a blush and it looked like she was going to faint anytime soon.

Standing up, he dusted himself off. Then he reached down, his hand extended towards Hinata," Are you all right? ".

She nodded her head at him and slipped her hand into his.

Instantly she felt a jolt pass between her hand and his hand. She gasped in suprise, but Gaara didn't seem to notice.

He pulled her up so she was balanced on her feet. Then he began trying to tell himself that he didn't feel the exciting jolt that had passed between them. So far it wasn't working.

" I-I-I'm sorry Gaara. I should h-have... " she stopped at the look he was giving her.

He waved his hand around," Enough. This was not your fault. The fault belongs to that brother of mine, who will be in a lot of trouble once that konouchi finds him " he said with a small smile.

Hinata smiled softly at him," Y-y-yes, Tenten does seem to not like when she is touched inappropriately..a-a-anywhere ".

" I would hope not " Gaara answered her with a frown on his face.

" D-d-do not do that " Hinata said, almost smiling because he said the same words only minutes before.

" And what would that be? " he asked in return.

" Frown. I-I-I like it when you smile. You seem peaceful when you smile " she said with a slight blush on her face.

" Really? I wonder if I come across that way with anyone else? " Gaara wondered outloud to Hinata.

" Well, I-I-I don't r-really know... " she trailed off softly as she looked down at the ground.

Before they could blink, a cloud of dust appeared, coming towards them. This time, Gaara hooked an arm around Hinata's waist and brought her flush up against his body. The person, who turned out to be Kankuro again, passed right through the spot that Hinata had been only seconds before.

" Keep trying! " he yelled with a smile as he continued to run past the two people.

" I will! " Tenten screamed back as she past them as well. Stopping suddenly, and turned to face them," I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to disturb your time with Kazekage-sama. Excuse me " she bowed. Then she turned away and chased after Kankuro, who to remind you, grabbed her butt.

Hinata sighed and looked up at Gaara, then blushed heavily," U-u-um thank you for saving m-m-me ".

Gaara looked down at her and instantly forgot what she said to him. All he could think about was her beautiful lavendar eyes. And those kissable pink lips. He began leaning down towards her.

Hinata saw what he was about to do, but she couldn't bring herself to move from his comforting embrace.

He lightly pressed his lips against hers and felt her respond immediately to his lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss slowly and shyly.

Meanwhile, behind the bushes, sat Ino and Sakura. They both silently cheered at the display of affection. ' It's about time ' they thought at the same time.

TBC

Finally, they share some affection. But how will they react to it afterwards?

We'll see in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters...unfortunetely.

Some small part of Gaara's brain decided to outcry all the others; it screamed _Get your head together! What are you doing? Now she's going to hate you..._ It faded away into silence. Well not complete silence, The only sounds Gaara could hear were the tiny gasps coming from the girl he was kissing senseless and the blood pounding in his head...well besides from the little voice.

Hinata sighed into the kiss, the kiss she didn't want to end. A certain part of her brain screamed that Gaara would stare at her with ditaste now. But another part reminded her that he initiated the kiss. So if blame was to be given, Gaara would get it. But Hinata would only point the finger if she didn't enjoy the kiss...and let's put it like this, she was never one to lie.

Scene Change

Ino and Sakura continued to peek out from behind the bushes. Bushes that were right in front of the garden shop. The owner came out to water his lawn and she found two teenage girls spying on a couple showing affection.

Growling silently, she turned on her hose full blast. ' I can't stand when people interrupt someone's privacy. Those girls are gonna get it ' lifting her hose up, she aimed it straight at the two spys in the bushes.

" Ahh! " both girls screamed and jumped as they were drenched from head to toe.

Then they both began to cry and disappeared into puffs of smoke.

" Serves them right " the old woman smirked at the pools of water, then began actually watering her lawn.

The scream from the two dreadful girls sent reason into the minds of the two kissing.

Gaara slowly unlatched his lips from the lightly swollen ones in front of him. But he did not unlatch his arms from around her, if anything, he tightened them alittle so she wouldn't escape from the moment. They both were needing air soon anyway.

" I am not going to beat around the bush...as citizen's say nowadays. I am going to tell you straight up how I felt about that kiss " Gaara said as he lifted Hinata's face slowly to meet his.

Her eyes were still closed and she was breathing alittle harder than she normally did, through swollen lips, that begged Gaara too kiss them again. ' Later, now we need to talk ' he chided himself as he took a breath.

" Hinata look at me. Open your eyes, open your ears," he paused as her eyes opened. They were alittle dazed and that was to be expected from the kiss they just shared.

" Kissing you is unlike anything I've experienced. I feel a jolt when I touch you, when I kiss you, sometimes even when we stand too close. I enjoyed the kiss tremendously and I know you did too. I am alittle confused about how I am attracted to someone I know so little about. So, if you would like to...would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? " he finished strongly, hoping that she agreed.

Her cheeks were stained with a heavy blush," Gaara, I-I-I would be delighted to go

t-t-to dinner with you. What time d-d-do you want to meet? " she asked shyly.

He smirked at her," How about this. You go home to the mansion and get ready. I'm sure I can find my way back to the Hokage Tower. I will pick you up there at seven tonight. See you later " he dropped a chaste kiss on her lips then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She sighed dreamily after he disappeared," Wow ". She glanced down at her watch ad yelped. " Oh my! It's all ready five o'clock! I have two hours to get ready. I need help " she disappeared too.

Scene Change

Hinata appeared at the training grounds, hoping to find Temari and Shikamaru there fighting. She was joyed to find that her assumption was correct.

" Hey!Hinata! What are you doing here? " Temari asked as she walked toward her.

" I need y-y-your help with something f-f-feminine " she blushed as she asked Temari, knowing that Shikamaru could hear as well.

" Of course " Temari agreed to Hinata's favor and smiled at her.

" Let us go to my house. I will explain everything when we get there " Hinata promised.

Temari nodded and both girls disappeared.

Scene Change

After getting comfortable on her bed, Hinata began telling Temari everything...everything.

" MY BROTHER KISSED YOU!! " Temari asked, totally shocked but happy for her youngest brother still.

Hinata blushed," U-u-umm yes, he did " she assured the other female.

" And you responded, right? " Temari asked, making sure she heard right.

" Y-y-yes I did, willingly and before you ask, I-I-I did like it very much " she smiled softly at the blonde girl sitting across from her.

" He asked you out tonight. You said yes and now you need me to help you get ready in less then two hours? " she wondered aloud.\

The pale-eyed girl nodded slowly," Yes, your right ".

" All right then!," Temari jumped up excitingly," Let's get started. First of all, you hop in the shower while I find you something to wear ".

Nodding in response, Hinata stood and headed toward her bathroom. Turning on the shower, she made sure the temperature was just right before she began to strip her clothes off.

Stepping in the shower, she put a glob of shampoo in her hands, then began to lather it in her indigo hair. After rinsing it out, her added conditioner to her hair then began washing that out.

Then she began washing her body thoroughly to make sure she smelled like raspberries everywhere. After washing her body off, she shut off the shower and pulled the curtain back.

Drying off with the towel, she decided to wrap it around her as she headed bak to her room. ' I can't wait to see what Temari has come up with for me to wear on my date with Gaara ' her face heated up a bit as she thought of Gaara.

Turning into her room, she stopped and stood there," Oh my, is that what I am wearing? " she asked Temari.

" You bet "she answered as she held up...

TBC

Yes, I know I'm evil for cutting it off like that.

I did add alittle Sakura and Ino bashing in this chapter, like I was asked too.

If you need more, don't hesitate to ask, I'm sure I can find room in the next chapter for more.

Review please...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters...nut if I did I wouldn't hesitate to keep certain ones for myself. :)

Hinata stood in the doorway of her room staring at the dress Temari held up. If a _dress_ is what you would call that piece of fabric.

" Um, w-was that in my c-closet? " she stuttered out as a blush slowly made it's way to her face.

" Yep! Well, it did look different when I found it. I decided to make a couple minor changes though " the blonde girl brightened up.

Hinata raised an eyebrow," Like what? " she asked slowly.

" Well...the bottom of the dress did extend toward the ground alittle more," she said, ignoring the pale-eyed girls' glare,she continued," And the sleeves were too long. They would've eaten up your pretty pale arms ".

" You killed my dress? " Hinata asked, totally ignoring the compliments from the other girl.

" No, no, I just made it better " Temari replied as she stood up. She crossed the room and pulled Hinata in all the way. Then shut the door and locked it. " Okay, goodbye towel, hello dress " she held out the dress to Hinata.

Sighing softly, the indigo-haired girl put the towel in her clothes hamper. She slipped on the dress as carefully as possible. With her luck, if she would have hurried, she probably would've ripped the dress.

Reaching behind her, she frowned when she realized that she couldn't reach the zipper. " Temari, w-would you p-please zip m-m-me up? " she asked with a slight blush.

" Sure thing kid " she grabbed the zipper and slowly, as not to hurt Hinata, zipped it up to the top. " Now, to do something with your hair " Temari pondered aloud as she lead Hinata to the bathroom.

" Sit " she requested to the other girl.

Hinata did as told, and sat...and waited to see what Temari would do to her. She wasn't afraid of the other woman in battle...with weapons. But when Temari got into the beauty products, that's when Hinata shied away in fear.

Temari was capable of making you look like an angel or making you look like a mess...a big mess.

After about an hour, Temari leaned up full height, her back cracking as it was moved back into place. " Your done. Now just for some shoes to go on those tiny feet to match that dress " she headed back to Hinata's room and began scrounging through her closet.

" Found them! " she exclaimed as she stood up, holding shoes that were the same shade as the dress that covered Hinata's body.

" Put them on " Temari demanded as she shoved them into Hinata's hands.

Bending down, the pale-eyed girl slid each shoe on the respective foot. Then she stood up straight and noticed she was alittle taller in height.

Then there was a knock at the door and Hinata felt the butterflies in her stomach come to life.

" That's my cue to leave. If Gaara found out I helped you, I'd be done for " Temari winked as she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

" Thank you " Hinata whispered softly to the air.

Hearing another knock, she came back to reality and began walking toward the door.

Opening it, she came face to face with Gaara. He was dressed in black dress pants, an aqua colored shirt that matched his eyes perfectly, and a black jacket over top.

Hinata felt her cheeks flush up at the sight of him. Oh, was he something dressed like that. And she almost fainted as she heard him speak.

" Hinata...you look... " he didn't finish. He couldn't, he was speechless.

She was dressed in...

TBC

I think I'll cut it off here.

Sorry but my mother is pestering me to get off the computer.

Review please...and don't forget to ask about Sakura bashing. I don't like her either, but I won't put it in here unless I get enough reviews requesting some bashing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. But oh how I wish I did! :)

Gaara looked her up and down slowly, trying to control his nerves so he wouldn't jump her bones.

She was dressed in a bright violet dress that went to her shins, that way it could show off heels of the same color. The dress was off the shoulder and tied around her neck. The back was criss-cross tied multiple times. The heels slid onto her foot and tied around her ankle in a bow. Her hair was put up in a soft bun with some tendrils hanging out to frame her face.

" G-gaara? A-are you a-alright? " she stuttered out softly as she realized his reaction to her.

He gulped," Yes, I'm fine. You just...just look so...beautiful " he finished, his answer causing Hinata's face to turn even redder.

" I-I don't think..." she stopped as Gaara's hand slipped into hers.

" You are so don't deny it " he whispered into her ear softly.

" You a-are beautiful a-a-as well " she whispered back. After a couple seconds, her face turned red," I-I mean you a-are handsome " she whispered.

Gaara chuckled," Well, thank you. It actually means something this time. Coming from you I mean " he smiled at her.

" S-so where are w-w-we eating at t-tonight? " she asked, trying to change the embarrassing subject.

" Well, I wanted to leave that up to you " he asked as he stopped and focused his aqua eyes on her.

She felt alittle color rise in her cheeks from the stare," Well...I h-heard the Shashuya h-h-has good food ".

" I heard that as well. Would you like to eat there? " he asked her gently.

She nodded her head, afraid that if she spoke she would say something embarrassing again.

" It's not that far away. Would you like to walk or teleport? " Gaara asked her thoughtfully.

Hinata thought about it for awhile, then answered," Walk. It's s-such a beautiful n-night tonight ".

They began walking and Hinata didn't hear Gaara whisper," Yes, beautiful ".

Scene Change

Temari sat on a stump inside the Hidden Leaf Forest. She was thinking about a certain lazy, shougi playing ninja.' I wish he would...No don't even think like that. He's too lazy. He probably wouldn't even get it if I told him face to face ' she sighed softly.

Standing up, she decided to train, take these thoughts off her mind.

Holding her fan back, she got into a stance to fight. As quick as she could, she sprang it forward with a yell," Wind Scythe Jutsu! ".

A tornado appeared and began cutting down tree after tree. She got back into her stance and repeated the action about eight times. By which after the eighth time, she was sweating and her muscles ached.

Folding her fan back up, her put it back in it's place on her back. Then she began walking away, towards the Hokage Tower where the Sand Siblings were staying.

As soon as she was out of sight, Shikamaru jumped down from one of the few trees that weren't cut down. He frowned," Something is bothering her " he said outloud to himself. Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Scene Change

Temari threw open the door to her room and began taking her weapons off of her body. She laid them under her bed. She grabbed her pajamas and headed to her bathroom to take a shower.

Walking into the bathroom, she shut the door and locked it tight. Then she turned on the shower, making sure it was the right temperature.

She stripped off her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Then she stepped into the warm spray. Leaning her head back to get her hair wet, she sighed," What am I gonna do? ".

Scene Change

Gaara and Hinata decided to walk home after eating too. They walked hand in hand and both were smiling.

" The food r-really was g-g-good " the pale-eyed girl said in a satisfied tone.

" Yes, It was very good indeed " he agreed with her readily.

They arrived at the Hyuga mansion and they both stopped in front of the door.

" Good night Gaara " Hinata whispered with out a stutter.

" Good night Hinata " he said as he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Then he pulled away, unwillingly," I will see you tomorrow morning " he whispered.

She looked at him with a blush," Tomorrow morning it is " she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, then turned and headed inside the mansion. Gaara smiled,' She's getting more brave around me. That's good '. He turned around and began walking towards the Hokage's Tower.

Unlike Temari, Gaara was sure going to get some sleep tonight.

TBC

Poor Temari, I wonder what's on her mind. We'll find out next chapter.

Review...please.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters...I wish I did, I would escape into that world on a daily basis.

Temari awoke to the sunlight streaming in through her window. ' Hmm, I hope it's gonna be a nice day, I'd like to train some more ' she thought as she climbed out of bed and headed toward the bathroom.

After taking another shower, she dressed in her normal training clothes and headed out towards the training grounds for some more practice.

Scene Change

Shikamaru was stretched out on the grounds of the training field. As usual, he was staring at the clouds, nothing else better to do for him anyway.

Sensing something, he quickly sat up and shot into one of the trees, then waited for whatever to come into the clearing.

His eyebrows quirked up as he noticed Temari walking into the clearing to train, the clearing that he had been laying in only mere moments before.

The battle in his mind only lasted about a minute in a half. He tried to convince himself that he was only staying to watch because he was making mental notes of her movements.

So he sat down, very quietly, as not to gain her attention, and got comfortable. ' I might be here awhile ' he thought as he continued to watch her intently.

Temari once more thrust her fan forward, sending out giant columns of twisters targeted at the trees in front of her.

Taking a quick seat on the ground, she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Then she reached over and grabbed the water bottle she had bough on the way. She flipped the cap off and brought it to her lips, taking slow gulps of water.

Shikamaru continued to watch from above in the tree, one of the ones still standing of course. He couldn't help it that his eyes strayed to her throat, watching as the spilled liquid slid down her skin, which was kind of red from training.

He inwardly groaned, trying to control the urge to jump down and lick it off himself.

Thankfully there was a god. Or in this case, goddess, Temari noticed the spilled liquid and wiped it away casually, completely oblivious to the effect it had on the spying Shikamaru.

The thoughts running through Shikamaru's head were ' I'm only watching for business purposes. I'm only watching for business purposes '.

Finally Temari sat her bottle back on the ground and stood up and got into another stance.

His eyes widened as he realized what jutsu she was going to preform,' OH NO!! ' he thought as he quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Seconds after he disappeared, all the trees surrounding his spot were cut down.

Turning around and grabbing her water bottle, she decided that was enough training for today.

She began her way back to town to find a resturant to eat, all that training took a lot of energy from her.

After she exited the training grounds, Shikamaru appeared there again.

He sighed heavily," Damn! Using that jutsu here? Was she crazy? She's got something on her mind and I'm determind to find out what " then he disappeared again.

Popping out of the bushes, which was one of the only things left, came Hinata. She stood up and wiped the dirt off her clothes.

" Temari likes Shikamaru. Shikamaru watches her like a hawk, I think he likes her back. We need to get them together. Do you want to hel me play match maker? " she asked as she turned around towards the bushes.

Out climbed Gaara, looking totally disheveled. He took Hinata's extended hand and everntually he was standing on his own two feet.

" Thank you Hinata. Yes, I would like to help. Those two have been stepping around each other for about a year(1). Let us begin " he smiled mischeviously at her as they began walking back towards town, holding hands.

TBC

Sorry it took me so long to update. I had finals in school and they are driving me crazy!!

_Those two have been stepping around each other for about a year._

That is the same thing that was said about Hinata and Gaara in Chapter 1.

Review please?


End file.
